Fate Midnight
by MalevolentKing
Summary: Dan King, a mage from the United States Of America has just lost his parents, now he and his 8 year old twin brothers need to go to Japan. Where Dan gets caught up in something he doesn't understand. With his foster brother, the assassin, and the mysterious redhead. Will he win the Sixth Holy Grail War?
1. Chapter One

**CHAPTER ONE**

Dan and his brothers had just arrived in Japan, where his new foster parents were waiting for him. See Dan and his twin brothers Bryon and Eli, were originally from America, but something bad happened to their parents.

 _-Flashback-_

 _He had just gotten back from picking up the twins from school, second grade to be exact. He walked in and noticed a weird sound coming from the basement. So naturally he sent the twins to their room and ran downstairs with magic swirling around his right arm. When he got to the bottom floor his father was hanging from the ceiling by a glowing purple tentacle, and his mother was on the ground with a glowing purple crystal through her head._

 _There was a person standing in front of his father in a black hooded robe, he lost it and launched an orb of pure black magic at the man. The man just simply stepped to the right and the orb hit his father and dissolved him. He took down his hood revealing his long and spiky brown hair. He turned around and revealed that he was Dan's Uncle Alan. See Alan was the youngest on Dan's fathers side, at thirty-nine years old. He has long spiky brown hair, dull and lifeless brown eyes, and a birth defect on his left leg that requires him to use a cane. He's also the weakest sibling, both magically and physically, Dan's father being the most powerful._

 _"Oh so the legacy_ _returns." Alan sneered._

 _"You bastard!" Dan screamed._

 _Dan ran at his uncle with a blade made of pure shadow enveloping his left arm. His uncle just laughed and shot a barrage of purple crystals out of his palms. Dan used his right arm and made a shield of shadows and kept charging, when he was at arms length he let out a battle cry and leaped up in the air and landed on his uncle knocking him down and he let out a feral scream and plunged the blade through his uncles chest. Then he blacked out, when he came to he was sitting in a police station next to his brothers who were crying. He momentarily forget about the fact that he blacked out and wrapped his younger twin brothers in hug. The tender moment didn't last long though because after a few minutes a police officer walked out._

 _"Let's see in the waiting room is there a Daniel Jacob King, a Bryon Michael King, and a Elijah Lucas King?" He asked._

 _Dan, Eli, and Bryon raised their hands._

 _"Ah good, please follow me." The officer said._

 _The three siblings got up and followed the officer. He led them into a little office at the corner of the station._

 _"Hello you three, my name is Detective Nick Valentine." The recently named detective said. **(A/N references anyone?)**_

 _"My name is Dan, and these are the twins Bryon and Eli," he said pointing to each twin respectively, "but you knew that already I presume?"_

 _Valentine nodded, "I'm sorry to inform you that you three are now considered orphans. Luckily for you the three of you can stick together, but unluckily for you, you're going to have to move to Japan, where a family will adopt you. Let me just find the file," Valentine said as he started searching through his desk, "Ah, here it is. Etsuko and Yuki_ _Akamie, one biological son, Kai Akamie age 17. Location Fuyuki City, Japan. Do you three know Japanese?"_

 _"Yup, our parents taught us." Eli said, voice breaking slightly._

 _"Good, well that concludes that, I'll just have to set up the school transfers and all that. But just so you know I'm moving to Japan to supervise you guys two days after you arrive, the department wants me to keep an eye on you three, I don't know why though." Valentine said._

 _-Flashback End-_

The three siblings started walking towards the family of three who were waiting patiently.

"Umm, excuse me are you the Akamie family?" Dan asked.

"Yes, I am Etsuko, this is my wife Yuki, and my son Kai." He said.

"Let's go home before it gets to late." Yuki said.

They nodded and followed them out of the airport and onto a busy and crowded parking lot. The siblings followed their foster family out of the parking lot and down the street. The twins were getting tired so Dan threw Eli on shoulders and picked up Bryon. They walked for about a mile until they came to a nice well sized house.

"Dan, you will be sharing a room with me. Bryon and Eli can move into the spare room, follow me." Kai told them.

He brought them inside and told them to take off their shoes whenever their inside. He then led them to the end of a hallway to a room with bunk beds and Eli jumped off of Dan's shoulders and Dan put Bryon down.

"Woah bunk beds! This is so cool! Do you want top bunk?" Eli asked Bryon, the latter shook his head, so Eli climbed up the stairs to the top bunk and unpacked his comforter, pillow, and stuffed lion 'Leo'. Bryon sat down and took out his comforter, pillow, and teddy bear 'Teddy' who's starting to fall apart.

"Bryon sure is quiet, huh?" Kai said.

"It's because he's mute, he can't talk. It's fine though Eli does enough talking for the both of them." Dan replied while smiling fondly.

"You certainly do care about them don't you?" He asked.

"They're my only family left, and honestly they're the reason I'm still alive today." He answered.

Kai nodded, "Well lets go get you set up in my room. Follow me it's up in the attic."

Dan nodded and followed him to the other end of the hallway. When they reached the end Kai walked over and pulled on a string and a ladder dropped down, he went up first and Dan followed shortly after. When he got up there it didn't look like your stereotypical musty attic bedroom. Sure it was a little messy with Kai's clothes scattered on the floor, but there was no dust anywhere, there were a few band posters, a bunch of books, and some empty soda cans on his dresser. But on the other side of the room there were empty walls,an empty bed, and an empty floor. So he walked over and took out his essentials, his comforter and his pillow, he walked over to the bathroom (yes the attic had a bathroom) and put his toothbrush and stuff down.

After he walked out of the bathroom he walked back over to his bed and hung up a couple posters and drawings, he put his books and spellbooks on his bookshelves, put all his clothes in his dresser, and pulled out a juice box and downed it in ten seconds and threw it on the floor.

"There, feels like home already!" He declared.

"Well, after dinner we go to bed and then you three start school tomorrow." Kai said.

So after all Kai mentioned was said and done, Dan went down to read the twins their favorite story and sent them to bed. He then went upstairs to go to bed. Willing and ready to start a new life in Fuyuki City, Japan.

If only he knew how much his life would change.

 **Authors Note**

 **I know, I know you guys are probably like 'holy fucking fuck Dan another story?' The answer to your question is yes and as to why is because when I get an idea I just can't let it go. So this is a fate/stay night fanfic and it takes place about roughly eighteen to twenty years after fate/stay night. It's mostly OC's but there's an occasional cameo of actual characters. This is basically what I think the Sixth Holy Grail War should be. I hope you guys enjoy this story and if you do, leave a review. So long and goodnight!**

 **-MalevolentKing**


	2. Chapter Two

**CHAPTER TWO**

When Dan woke up the next day he heard a weird crunching sound. He looked up and Kai was sitting there talking to a big shirtless redheaded man who was eating potato chips. The man had a horned helmet, a bear pelt cape, was wearing a fuzzy bracer on his left arm, had thin cloth pants on, and was wearing big metal boots, he also had an axe hanging from his right hip.

"Ah! Holy fucking shit! Who is this big beefy motherfucker?!" Dan screamed.

The redhead looked over and started laughing, "I like the spirit in this one, to bad I've got ta kill ya." He said in a heavy Scottish accent.

"No Berserker, he's okay. He's family." Kai said.

"What the fuck is going on?!" He demanded.

"Oh you're one of the new brothers ain't ya?" Berserker asked.

"Yes Berserker, this is Dan, and Dan this is Berserker. But you probably know him better as-" Berserker covered Kai's mouth.

"Hush now lad, what if he becomes a master? After all there are still only five masters."

"You didn't answer my question Kai."

"Don't worry about it. For now let's get to school, I'll explain after school. Berserker, you know what to do."

"Aye, my Thane."

After saying that Berserker vanished into thin air only leaving behind a slight blue glow. Dan shook off that encounter and got ready for school. When he was all ready he and Kai left the house and took off running towards the school, as they arrived there was a big swarm of students running in the school. He looked around and saw a head of orange-ish red hair, he also thought he saw a man on the roof holding a bow and arrow but after he blinked the man was gone.

When he got to the doors and went inside a bell started ringing. He cursed in English to himself, checked his schedule and took off towards his homeroom. Having absolutely no idea where he was going he was two minutes late.

"Ah, here's our new student. Everyone welcome Dan King, an exchange from America," The teacher said and there were half hearted greetings from the class, "well I'm your teacher you may just call me Emiya."

Dan nodded and went to go sit down at an empty desk. He sat down at the one furthest in the back right behind a redhead girl, with hair similar to Emiya's, crystal blue eyes, and regal looking facial features. When he sat down Emiya started talking about their expectations for the day. After the bell rang Dan got up to leave but was called back by Emiya.

"Okay, listen up Dan. I think you look like a decent kid, so I want to tell you right now, don't get mixed up with a bad crowd while your here. Understand?" He nodded, "I'm expecting good things from you Mr. King, don't disappoint me or prove me wrong. Okay?" He nodded again, "Alright take this pass and head to your next class, have a good day, Mr. King."

Dan nodded for the final time and ran off to his next class. The rest of the day went by quickly, before he knew it, the lunch bell rang. He started off towards the lunchroom, but his sleeve was pulled on by someone. He turned around quickly ready to drop someone but it was just the red haired girl from homeroom.

She started looking him up and down. Then she pushed him into the locker and pulled up his sleeves. While this girl was doing that Dan noticed something on her left hand. It was red and looked like two crescents and a line.

"Um, two questions. One, what are the hell are you doing? And two, what's that on your hand?" He asked.

The girl stopped immediately and let go of him. She hid her hands behind her back, huffed and then walked off.

"Okay. Today is a weird day." He muttered.

After that awkward incident Dan started walking towards the lunchroom again. When he arrived he saw Kai sitting with a few people. So he walked over to his table and plopped down next to him. Kai looked up slightly startled but shrugged his shoulders and went back to reading something that looked suspiciously like a spellbook.

Dan just ignored that and started playing with his magic a little bit, because it's been a while since he's used his magic circuits. He made a super thin shadow tentacle come out from underneath a table about three feet away and then he made the tentacle travel towards this big buff guy who was walking around like he was the king of the school. When it got to the guy Dan made a fist and the tentacle wrapped around the guys legs tripping him while making him drop his tray and spilling his lunch everywhere. The whole lunchroom looked up at the guy and started laughing, except for one person.

That one person was the red haired girl. She was looking at Dan surprised. Dan just looked up and winked at her, making her blush slightly, but she shook her head and regained her composure and started glaring at him. He just simply smirked and got up and walked over to her. It seemed like every person in the room was watching him, mainly because they were. As he got there he sat down next to her, the other two people at her table stared at him in complete and utter shock.

"So, I've seen you around a lot today, but I don't know your name. So what is it?" He asked.

After she got over her shock of him just walking over to her table and plopping down next to her she answered him.

"Ame Emiya." She said. **(A/N it's pronounced like Amy)**

"Is the teacher your father?" He inquired.

Ame just nodded.

"Hey Dan, c'mon man if you want to keep your dick you'll get away from her. Because she'll cut it right off." Kai said as he came over and dragged him away.

When Dan looked back he swore he saw a faint blush on her cheeks, but it was probably just his imagination. After lunch nothing else interesting happened until they got home.

"Okay so spill it. How'd you make Matou trip today?" Kai asked.

"What do you mean? It wasn't me." He answered calmly but on the inside he was panicking.

"Cut the bullshit, I saw you make a fist right before he fell over," he said, "are you a mage?"

Dan opened his mouth to answer but no words were coming out.

"It's fine Dan I'm a mage too." He said and then he lit his hands on fire.

"Um, well this is awkward. Yes I'm a mage, and before you ask, no Bryon and Eli aren't mages. I was the only child born with magic capabilities," He said, "my circuits only let me do black magic, which made my parents ashamed that their only magical son was born a dark mage, so to speak. The mages work differently in America then they do here. In America you have to have a certain amount of what we call 'mana cells' in your circuits before you're even considered a mage. The minimum is 1,000. Bryon has 309 and Eli has 97. My dad had 14,456 and my mom had 12,500. I had the most in my family at a whopping 56,974. That made the most powerful mage in my family history and the second most powerful mage in America."

Kai was quiet as he was thinking about what to say next.

"Well Kai I'm going for a walk. See you later." Dan called out as he started walking away.

When Dan left the house he took off running back towards the school. During the conversation with Kai he picked up a strong magic presence at the school. As he arrived he spotted three figures. The first was obscured and all he could make out is the fact that they were female. The second figure was wearing ankle length sea green sleeveless robes, he had rough hide bracers wrapped with string, short cropped black hair with a traditional Chinese mustache and beard, and was holding a bow and arrow. The other was a man with curly black hair and a beard, a nice suit, a tophat, and was carrying a cane and a revolver.

Right now the two men were fighting. The archer was hitting the other man with his bow and the other man was blocking with his cane. Dan was getting really into watching this and he forgot he had to be quiet.

"What the fuck..." He whispered.

Just then the battle stopped. The man with the cane turned towards him and Dan took off running. He didn't expect the man to follow him but when he turned around he saw him on horseback chasing him. He turned into an alleyway and kept running until he saw a weird looking circle in the middle of the alleyway. He ran to it and stopped in front of it. Something clicked in his brain and he shot a blast of pure black energy into the circle. He then went and stood in the middle of the circle and started chanting in Latin.

"Cruore meorum testor sanctusque Calix. servus ore exíbit gládius acútus summonicione nostra venerit et venit usque ad me." He chanted. **(A/N Translation:** **With the blood of my ancestors, I call upon the holy grail. Servant heed my summons and come to me.)**

After he finished chanting a red glow came up from the circle and then a flash so bright he had to shield his face. When he uncovered his eyes there was another man in front of him kneeling with his right arm over his heart. This man was wearing a hooded white coat with red trim, he had long black hair pulled back into a ponytail and he had a goatee, he had on metal bracers, leather gloves with metal plating on the knuckles, and had a sword sheathed on his left side.

"Pegno la mia fedeltà a te, maestro. Perché io sono il servo Assassino." Assassin said. **(A/N Translation: I** **pledge my allegiance to you, master. For I am the servant Assassin.)**

Dan just stood there baffled for a second. Then the other man came in riding a horse. Assassin put his hood on, stood up, and turned to face the other man.

"Ah, Rider, what a pleasure. What are your orders maestro?" He asked.

"Subdue Rider." Dan said.

Assassin nodded his head, "It will be done."

He then unsheathed his sword and ran towards Rider. Assassin jumped up, bounced off the wall, and tackled Rider off of his horse. The horse vanished shortly thereafter. Assassin then dragged Rider over to Dan.

"Now 'Rider' I think we need to talk." Dan said menacingly while his right arm was covered by a shadow blade.

 **Authors Note**

 **So what do you guys think of chapter two? I like it. It's pretty damn long too. At least by my standards. But yeah what do you guys think of this story so far? Love it? Hate it? Don't really give a fuck you're just reading it because you're out of stuff to read? Why don't you tell me. Leave a review and all the blah blah blah. Whatever, you guys know the drill by now I bet. So long and goodnight!**

 **-MalevolentKing**


	3. Important AN -Please Read-

Hey guys I've got a poll on my account asking for story ideas I guess you could say, there are 10 options if I remember correctly. Answer one of the questions and you'll get a cookie or something. So on to other news. I'm adding this to all my stories just in case. But anyway, I got rid of my Fairy Tail story called 'Something Different' because it wasn't what I was interested in anymore. Thanks for taking the time to read this. So long and goodnight.

-MalevolentKing


End file.
